


Have You Seen The Groom?

by AC_Schimidt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Attempt at Humor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Marriage, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, POV Alternating, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_Schimidt/pseuds/AC_Schimidt
Summary: His groom was incredibly tall, muscular (that was possible to see even by far), had an exotic silver hair, blue eyes as deep as the ocean, a porcelain skin and a - oh, so beautiful - heart smile and he was Victor FREAKING Nikiforov!For an instant, wich looked more like minutes, everything stopped. That couldn't be real. And then, Yuuri remembered that, in fact, that was not real!Well, if that was an illusion, a dream, or whatever, he should at least enjoy the most of this while it lasted.Right!?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my archives and decided to finish.
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you like :)

The day had barely started and Yuuri already regretted waking up. Like his excruciating headache wasn't enough, the curtains were wide open, the midday sun burning his eyes.

 

With a groan, he hid his face in a cushion, noticing he fell asleep in the sofa, and, also almost immediately, he regretted how fast he moved. Why did he think that drinking was a good idea again? He couldn't remember.

 

Oh, yeah.

 

It was to forget.

 

Good job, Yuuri. Now you have all your problems back  _ plus  _ a hangover. Excellent.

 

More minutes that seemed hours passed and, with another groan, the young man convinced himself that looking for painkillers would be more useful than mourning for his life all day. However, after he took the medication and washed his face, staring at his hideous reflect in the mirror, he woke up properly and could listen to the incredibly loud sound of classical music coming from outside.

 

“Phichit…” Yuuri cursed under his breath. Actually, classical music had nothing to do with the thai boy’s usual cheer up tastes but it indeed was something like him to start a party on a saturday morning with no warning. 

 

Besides, it was by far the only reasonable motive hungover Yuuri could come up with his roommate’s absence and the noise.

 

In a particularly loud piece, Yuuri lost it. He dried his face as fast as he could and marched down the hallway to the front door.

 

“Phichit, what…”

 

His voice immediately dropped, just like his chin. A big buffet table was set on the right with hundreds of people gathering around there (was that  _ Mila Babicheva?  _ And  _ Siblings Crispino? _ ). On the left, a dance floor with a Dj table (was that  _ Otabek Altin  _ playing the music?) and more people dancing. Cameras were everywhere, even more than the beautiful flowers, that were placed to form a runway, with chairs at each side, and a wedding bow with a separate cake at its side in the end.

 

A marriage. There was a _fucking_ _marriage_ happening there. At their yard.

 

Great. Just great.

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit yelled, making Yuuri reach for his ear in agony. “What’s with  _ these clothes _ ?” He eyed his senior up and down in disapproval. “C’mon, I left a suit and a new tie in your bedroom”

 

“Phichit, what’s happening? And what is wrong with my tie?”

 

Yuuri let himself be carried to his room, where there really was a new full suit laid on his bed. How something like that was made so on time anyway?  And how did they have his  _ measures _ ? And who  _ paid  _ for it!?

 

“What’s happening, you ask.” The thai man turned around and stared at his friend with a expression between truly upset and playful. “It’s  _ you  _ who is going to marry and doesn't tell me, your said  _ best friend, _ anything! And of course we would arrange you a new tie – if your sexy groom saw that  _ thing  _ you call a tie he would burn it right away - and he wouldn't be wrong to do so.”

 

“What!?” Yuuri almost yelled, about the fact that it was indeed  _ his  _ wedding.

 

“Yuuri, I love you, but your fashion sense is unforgivable.” Phichit said, still about the tie. “Now, c'mon, even your parents are there, waiting. You're not a bride to get late.”

 

“What!?” His parents were all the way back in Japan, how did they get there in less than a day? Or were they already in the United States and didn't tell him?

 

“I'll be waiting for you right outside to walk you.” This said, the thai boy got out of the room, leaving Yuuri all to himself once again.

 

How much time has the japanese man been awake, half an hour? And how much has happened since he woke? Maybe it all was still a dream, even though after he pinched himself nothing happened besides getting his arm a bit hurt.

 

Yuuri sighed. With no choice left, he turned around and resolved that he would have to make it do. He took his time to admire that piece of cloth on his bed. Yuuri wasn't even close of a specialist in this kind of thing but anyone could see that suit was really something, principally because it fit perfectly in him, indicating that it was made specifically for his body. He couldn't even bring himself to think how many zeros there should have been in the price of those clothes, even if he wasn't experiencing a hangover.

 

Wait, that's it! The hangover! It must be a really,  _ absurdly _ strong hangover he was going through right then. Strong enough to make him imagine those kind of things and feel them like they were this real, at least.

 

Yeah, that must be it.

 

Feeling a bit better with himself, Yuuri opened the door and met with Phichit again, who was pointing at the watch around his wrist like there was a real timetable they should follow.

 

“Yuuri! What did I say about you not being a bride!?”

 

“Ahn… That I am not a bride?”

 

“Yes. And what did take you sooo long?” Before (not) the bride could answer, however, he continued. “Doesnt matter.” Phichit concluded while taking Yuuri by his arm. “As your best man, I shall not allow this ‘arriving late’ thing to happen. Like, c'mon, we're at  _ our  _ house! You do not even have an excuse for this.”

 

“So… You're my best man…?”

 

For just a moment, Yuuri regretted asking because of Phichit's drama queen face.

 

“Of course I am your best man! What are you even thinking!?”

 

Then, they got to the front door and the thai man stopped. He used the next minute to make the last arrangements in his friend, such as pulling his jet black hair back with some gel and giving him a bouquet of blue roses (and he is not a bride).

 

“Ok. Now I think you are ready.” He said, seeing his work done. “I'm so proud of you, my smol son, getting married so soon…”

 

“Let's go, Phichit.” Yuuri asked, a little impatient. To be honest, even if it all was only a dream after all, he just wanted to lay down and rest until his hungover faded completely.

 

“Hum… I see someone wants to hurry to his honeymoon…” Receiving a 'not impressed’ expression from the japanese man, Phichit giggled a little bit. “Ok, ok. Just joking. Let's take you to your beloved.”

 

At this, the door was opened and his father was indeed right in front of him, waiting to take his son to the other groom. At this point, Yuuri was not impressed that his family really, somehow, flew all the way from Japan to Detroit in much less time than usual, with a formal attire that they didn't owned the last time he checked.

 

Although, then, he saw him. His groom, in the end of the runaway, under the wedding bow. 

 

His groom was incredibly tall, muscular (that was possible to see even by far), had an exotic silver hair, blue eyes as deep as the ocean, a porcelain skin and a -  _ oh,  _ so beautiful - heart smile and he was Victor  _ Freaking  _ Nikiforov!

 

For an instant, wich looked more like minutes, everything stopped. That couldn't be real. And then, Yuuri remembered that, in fact, that was not real!

 

Well, if that was an illusion, a dream, or whatever, he should at least enjoy the most of this while it lasted.

 

Right!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for my delay but now I leave you with a little bigger chapter.
> 
> I've also decide that this story just need one more chapter to close thing so stay close!
> 
> Good reading!
> 
> PS: This time I made Victor's POV

Victor Nikiforov is so fucking gay.

It was what he kept thinking during all the ceremony.

"Victor Nikiforov, do you take Yuuri Katsuki as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

It was only then that Victor woke up from his daydreaming and shot Yuuri a breathtaking heart shaped smile. “I do”.

While the priest repeated the sentence to the man by his side, though, Victor couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. After all, it had been some months since they met, fell in love and decided to get married all at once, not even talking about this after that. As Yuuri was in his final semester (their wedding was at his house in campus exactly because of this), they determined that he would take care of everything to give the younger man space to finish his studies so that they could live their happily ever after together.

However, now he wasn’t sure if Yuuri really wanted all of this. The russian tried to contact his fiance in all possible social medias, since they had forgot to exchange numbers back in the banquet night, and he had never received any answer to his messages. Chris told him that his Yuuri was not one to use social media very much but he still believed that his nervousness was understandable anyway.

So he couldn’t help but hold his breath when Yuuri opened his mouth to answer the most important question in their lives.

“I do.” He said in his shy voice.

With this, Victor couldn’t contain his emotions anymore and, before the priest could properly marry them, he dipped Yuuri and kissed him hard. The applause was barely heard by him, too focused in the lips beneath his, which he missed touching so much in the past months. His heart beated faster than he thought was possible when he noticed his husband was kissing him back.

Husband! Just thinking in the word was making his body shiver with happiness. Victor is a married man now! And with the man of his dreams, nonetheless.

Unfortunately, they had to separate all too soon from the kiss, but in the other hand Victor was beaming to see that he had an affect on Yuuri as much as the asian man had on him.

After that, everything went kind of in a blur. Victor and Yuuri threw the bouquet (which was caught by a certain reddened little kitten), took some photos and opened the buffet for everybody. It was a nice reception, principally because he got to know properly his in-laws - and his husband's childhood stories.

“And it was like this that Yuuri lost his first tooth to the wall”

“Dad! You didn't need to tell him that” Yuuri blushed before hiding his face on Victor's chest.

Victor was not one to complain.

“But, Yuuri, you were so cute there! Vicchan, when you visit us remember me to show you the family's albums”

The Russian could feel Yuuri stiffen a bit but he simply couldn't refuse such a delightful offer. “Of course, Mama Katsuki! I can't wait!”

“It’s funny to see how you are so eager to make my little brother uncomfortable for your own pleasure.”

Mari's comment made all the table quiet. Even the ones around them seemed to have got a little tense with that. Victor sure did. His brain was looking for an answer to that desperately, although it was not necessary, as Yuuri almost shouted: “Mari nee-san!”

“What?” She asked, innocently. “Someone has to give the shovel talk and since mom and dad seem to love your man it's me who have to make sure that he is good enough for you.”

“Why not even in my dreams you can let me in peace!?”

Victor's heart jumped for the nth time that day. “Yuuri~ I feel like marrying you is a dream coming true too!” He finished that sentence hugging his husband, who looked like he had just then noticed his outburst and got ashamed. “Mari, I promise you that I'd rather end my skating life than hurting Yuuri”

“Uhm…” He hoped it was convincing enough for her, because it was the truth.

His Yuuri looked up, astonished, like he was going to say something. However, their conversation was interrupted by a weird sound. They all turned to see that it was Christophe and Phichit, their best men, on the microphone. Oh, their speech was about to begin.

“Good morning, everybody. As you all know, we are here to celebrate the union between Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. I am so happy for my smol son, accomplishing his biggest trophy!” With that, some people laughed a bit, including Victor himself. Well, that was not wrong. “Even though I just got to know what was going on yesterday and through Victor instead! Yuuri, so cruel!”

That was another thing that made Victor worried. Nobody who was connected to Yuuri knew about the marriage until he told them about it, which means that the japanese man was silent about their compromise all the time. It was really strange, since they had agreed that they would have a big party for their family and friends (Victor wanted one even bigger, but Yuuri was right about his place's lack of space). Victor decided that, for now, it was better to assume that he was anxious about his competitions and classes and couldn't deal with the stress of wedding stuff.

“Indeed, Phichit. I bet that many of the people here don't actually know yet how it was that our favourite lovers met and fell for each other. It is a very much unbelievable story, after all” Chris said with a seductive voice, making some people at the tables practically swoon. “Because of this that we searched for the personal collection of photos from the lucky bastards, including me, who were present in the banquet to show you that magical moment.”

Oh, that would be interesting. Victor couldn't even remember putting a projector there but if there was someone who wanted to get a look on those photos, that was him.

“It all started just like any other banquet.” The first photo was of Victor and russian Yuri. The first was having some champagne while the second was with a glass of grape juice. Yakov could also be seen on the right corner, probably talking to sponsors. In the background, if you really tried, you could see Yuuri with his coach, heads down. Victor wondered who took that photo and why. “You can see by their faces that it was really boring. But thanks God it doesn't stay like that for too long.”

The next photo showed Yuuri in the front instead, taking an entire goblet of champagne in. In the background, Victor observes the scene, slack-jawed. By his side, he could sense Yuuri tensing up again.

“However, we all know how our Yuuri gets when he is drunk. Such is our blessing when this happens. But it looks like our lover boy right there was not prepared for the vision of the gods.”

The next slides showed the first dance off, between the two Yuri's. There was applause for each scene, with a shout of “this is my boy!” from a woman who Victor was almost sure was his husband's first ballet instructor and a groan from russian Yuri, clearly disgusted by the memory of his lost battle. Victor looked to his side to see his Yuuri drowning himself in the alcohol again. Deja vu.

After that, however, there was the pole dancing battle. This time Victor could swear that he saw for real some people faint. He sighed. They could have left that specific part out of the speech. Yuuri's parents were watching everything right there, goddamnit! What if they now thought that Victor was just after their son's pants? And also his sister! She was truly scaring with that stoic face.

And, also, Yuuri now was only his. He should be the only one to see him like that from then on.

“I'll never forget the first time Yuuri and I went to our first pole dancing class together! It took a long time and hard work to convince him to join but It was all worth it! Victor should thank me. No, better, all of you should thank me too, since I doubt that there was anyone who didn't enjoy the view.”

“True, my friend. Really  _hard."_  Even though he didn't agree with the photos display, Victor had to laugh at the innuendo. _Hard_ indeed. "Can't say I'm sorry for being this close to Yuuri, even now that that jealous man is going to be on my favourite dance partner's back all the time! That was the last chance anyone else got to stay with this beauty like that and I'm not ashamed to be registered as the one who took the opportunity.”

“Yeah, principally because after that it seems that our Victor took Yuuri all for himself for the night - and the rest of their lives in the end”

As it was implied, the next show of photos was of their tango. Victor could not avoid noticing how happy he was there in his now husband's arms - happier than he had been before that night, at least. He really couldn't remember the last time he had felt so at ease. That was really a moment almost as magical as when Yuuri said “I do” earlier that day.

He was sure that his life would be full of that from then on.

The speech ended with applause and a choir of “Dance! Dance! Dance!”. However, he didn't expect that Yuuri would raise up and extend his hand, asking Victor silently for a dance. Victor just looked up, eyes widen open for some time before holding his hand and raising up too. Their audience applauded this action even more.

‘He really never ceases to surprise me’

They walked slowly to the dance floor. Victor could notice that his Yuuri's cheeks were already a faint red. 'Wow, he gets drunk rather fast.’

They dance a waltz - first Yuuri leading and then Victor. He should remember to thank that Minako for her good work sometime. It didn't take long for other couples to get there and dance with them. When he was sure that no one would listen to their conversation, Victor talked.

“Have you packed, solnyshko?” He asked low in his ear. “Our plane must be ready to take us to Russia.”

“Plane?” The japanese questioned, a bit dizzy. “So it was like that my family got here so fast?”

Victor smiled. “Yeah. I couldn't leave my in-laws out of our wedding because of something as frivolous as _price of tickets plane_ or _time and distance_. They are heading back to Japan only after they spend some days here, tought. They really could use a vacation from what I see.”

“So are we going to live in Russia? I thought that we were also going to Japan…”

“Well, we could spend our honeymoon in Hasetsu and see what happens from there. But we would have to stop in Russia first anyway to get Makka and my stuff.”

“Okay…” Yuuri hummed, and wasn't that one of the most precious things Victor had ever seen? He looked like a puppy sometimes, what a cute!

Marrying Yuuri was definitely one of the best decisions in all his life - if not the best.

After their dance and some more talking among the guests, they decided that it was time to end the event, since everybody seemed tired. They went to Yuuri's room to get his things and said goodbye around, taking more time in Yuuri's family group and their closest friends.

Yuuri was surprised by Victor's personal plane. Well, actually it was Nikiforov's plane, but one of the good things of being the heir of a colossal company is that its comercial stuff technically was his personal stuff too. Even though his parents couldn't make it to the wedding due to an emergency call from their branch in Brazil (something to do with a report of corruption from the higher employees), they made sure that everything was perfect for the newlyweds. Surely he and Yuuri would make a small party for them, but they still had time to plan this. For now, they should enjoy their wedding.

Or, at least, it was what Victor thought before he saw his Yuuri asleep on the couch and far from waking up even if the plane was falling. In fact, Phichit had told him that they went out with some friends the night before for what he called a “bachelor party”, although the thai man assured him that there was more drinking fun than ‘romantical fun’ (thanks God) and it was because of that that his groom would get later. The wedding wasn't less tiring, and to go through this after such a full night… Victor could understand the urge to rest and sleep through the fly.

Victor smiled to himself and kissed his husband's forehead. “I love you.” He murmured and could practically sense the other answering back in his sleep.

Well, their wedding night would have to be left aside for other night, as it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! See you soon!


	3. Final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this end is really believable, but since it is a story where I attempt at humour, I suppose it's alright.

The day had barely started and Yuuri already regretted waking up. Again.

 

Muttering some curse words under his breath about his absurdly realistic dream, he tried to sat up but something stopped him. It was only then that he noticed that there was some weight over him and, when he tried moving again, he could feel someone  _ breathing  _ on his back and an  _ arm  _ holding him tighter.

 

Yuuri cursed once more, now about a totally different thing. He not only drank an entire night, had the weirdest (and the most pleasurable) dream ever and got a hangover for himself but he also had an one night stand with someone whose face he couldn't even recall and woke up in an unknown place. Great, just great, Yuuri.

 

His suspects were confirmed when said hook up stirred awake and started kissing Yuuri's neck and shoulder. Yuuri stirred too, for another motive. 

 

“Good morning, love” A male voice said. Yuuri recognized that voice from somewhere… Had he slept with someone he did know after all?

 

“Morning” He answered, a bit unsure. After some time, he could feel the bed shifting. The man had sat up and then left.

 

Without him crushing his body, Yuuri could sit up and look around. That wasn't a place he recognized. Thinking about it, it looked a lot like somewhere from his dream. It didn't do anything to answer Yuuri's doubts, since it wasn't even a bed he was on, he noticed - neither was that place a room at all. He was on a very comfortable, large couch in what seemed to be a loft, although the doors and windows appeared to be the ones from a plane.  _ Strange… _

 

Looking down at himself, Yuuri also noticed that he actually had all of his clothes on. At least he hoped it was his clothes because he couldn't recall if he was wearing a social shirt last night (or if that shirt was his in fact). It definitely didn’t look like they had had sex. He wouldn’t have been able to put all those clothes on if that was the case.

 

“We must land soon. While we wait, how do you like your eggs in the morning?”

 

The guy’s voice came from the little kitchen, attracting Yuuri’s attention. His back was turned to him, but he could see that that man had short platinum hair, broad shoulders and poodle pajamas on. 

 

_ ‘Oh, fuck’  _ Yuuri though

 

“Vi-Victor Nikiforov!?” Yuuri said instead.

 

The man turned to him and  _ yes,  _ that was Victor Fucking Nikiforov. Had Yuuri really slept with him.  _ Slept by his side  _ \- he corrected himself -  _ not with him! _

 

“Yuuri? Are you alright?”

 

Yuuri tried to answer his idol, but his brain simply stopped working. How was it all possible? WAIT! Had them really…

 

The japanese man didn’t even notice when Victor sat down by his side again and started rubbing circles on his back as he was too occupied trying not to freak out with his discovery (and failing miserably). There was a ring around his right hand. A golden band ring, indeed.

 

“Yuuri, breath, please!” Victor’s voice came up again, on his ears. “Shit, I don’t know what to do with people crying.”

 

He touched his own cheeks, his fingers getting wet. Why was he crying!? No, wait, there was something more important at the moment.

 

“V-Vi-Victor.” He stuttered as he turned to his side. He had Victor’s eyes right on him and he wasn’t sure if it was reassuring or discomforting. “A-are we really married?”

 

For some reason. It seemed to calm the russian down. He even smiled shyly!

 

“Yes. Yes, we are. I can’t believe it myself too.” Neither could Yuuri. “But please, don’t scare me like that again, zolotse. I really didn’t know what to do and we are in the middle of the air!”

 

“We are flying!? Are we really going to Russia now!?”

 

“Yes…” His face started vacillating again. “Are you really alright? If you need it, I could ask the pilot for us to land. Then you can, I don’t know, breath some air, walk around… This is good when people feel unwell, right?”

 

“How it all happened?” Yuuri asked instead. “How are we married? Why would you want to marry me at all?”

 

Victor frowned. “We… decided we would get married together?”

 

“When?”

 

“At the Grand Prix Final’s banquet.”

 

Yuuri almost laughed. He would if Victor didn’t seem this serious about it.

 

“What are you talking about? I just cried the whole night!”

 

Victor’s frown deepened even more. “You’re joking? Sorry, I am terrible at reading people.”

 

“No, you are the one joking here.” Yuuri insisted. “Like, why would five times in a row world champion Victor Nikiforov willing marry to a dime-a-dozen skater who came last at the Grand Prix and couldn’t even place in his own nationals?”

 

For some time, they just stared at each other, making Yuuri more and more uncomfortable. More than ever, he just wanted to open one of the windows and throw himself from up there.

 

“You… you really don’t remember?”

 

Yuuri gulped. “What should I remember? If… If I did something to you when I was drunk that forced you to marry me for some reason, I’m sorry! I-I promise I will fix this so I can free you.”

 

“You made my life happy again… I don’t think I want to be free from this.”

 

Once again, Yuuri just stared at him, in a loss of words. He didn’t need to say anything more, though, since Victor grabbed his hand and lead the conversation from there.

 

“At first, you really just drank a lot. From the opposite side of the room I could see it.” Yuuri's cheeks couldn't be more flushed. “But then you came up to me and Yuri and challenged him to a dance off”

 

“I what!?”

 

“You two break danced. Nobody said anything but it was obvious that it was you who won.”

 

Yuuri almost told Victor to stop at that moment. However, the russian man was fast and kept on with his story.

 

“Chris noticed how… excited I was and out of nowhere he went to you, whispered something in your ear and then he pulled that portable pole of his... and you two just started pole dancing in the middle of the banquet room?”

 

“Oh my god” Yuuri hid his face in his hands. “Please, tell me the sponsors and the skating federations had already left at least.”

 

“Sorry, they watched everything. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure they loved your performance.”

 

Yuuri was dead by Victor at that moment and it wasn't in the good sense.

 

“No need to say that by then I was smitten already.” Victor smiled at his husband's antics.  _ Husband.  _ Should them still use that label if one of them couldn't even remember the wedding? “Though, it wasn't enough for you, was it?”

 

Yuuri didn't say anything. He  _ couldn't _ look at him, let alone speak. Victor continued. “You had to come up to me - you hadn't even put your pants back yet! - and challenge  _ me  _ to a battle dance of our own.  _ And  _ bet that if you won I would have to be your coach.”

 

It was just then that Yuuri looked up to him, his eyes widened.

 

“I… oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Please, tell me I didn't win. Wait. What am I saying!? Of course I didn't win!”

 

“What are you talking about? Of course you won, Yuuri, you are a perfect dancer! I'm sure Lilia would kill to have you as her protégé if she had seen you. If just you could put up that confidence on the ice… but it's exactly for this that I'm going to be here, right?”

 

Earlier, Yuuri had thought that he was dead but now he could see that actually he was alive because he died just now.

 

“After this, we kind of… created a bubble of our own? Without noticing, we got out of the party alone and flirted some more. And we kissed. A lot, by the way.”

 

How did Yuuri accomplish all of this in one night and then forgot!? If he wasn't dead, he would have killed himself then.

 

“We were laughing and talking and being handsy to each other when I said 'I could marry you right now.’ but I definitely hadn't expected you to say 'okay, let's find a church’. It felt like Las Vegas."

 

Yuuri blinked once. Twice. Okay, he just couldn't keep quiet after this. “We… married then?”

 

“Yes! I have the papers with me. Wanna see?”

 

He didn't wait for the japanese man to answer. Victor picked one of his bags and showed Yuuri some papers in Russian that, with no doubt, seemed to be a wedding certificate. With their signature.

 

“After this we went back to your room. We didn't do anything beyond kissing since we both were very tired but we talked. We agreed that we should have a bigger party to consolidate our wedding and we shouldn't tell the press about this for not to have the media fuzzing on us and also surprise them. Also, as you had to concentrate in finishing your degree, we decided that I would care of everything for you.” Victor's face fell down after this, like he had remembered something bad. “I was so happy then, Yuuri. But when I woke up and couldn't find you I got so sad. Finding your note on your pillow helped a bit but just then I remembered that we didn't exchange numbers! And you didn't replied my messages on sns, I was so devastated!”

 

Again, Yuuri took a long time just staring at his idol. This story was so absurd! It felt like drunk Yuuri had planned everything so that sober Yuuri wouldn't know of what was happening on purpose until it was too late. He could remember writing a quick note to the person in his bed, thinking it was just a hook up Drunk Yuuri had amazingly got (it was dark, so he couldn't see who them were, but now the answer was clear), but... Was Yuuri imagining things or was Victor Nikiforov, five times grand prix champion, Russia's pride, living legend, just a dork? 

 

“Victor.” He began. “We met for the first time that night and… ok, you were drunk, but in the morning after… didn't you think that it is weird to get married in this situation?”

 

Victor for some seconds put one of his fingers on his lips, like he was thinking in something pretty difficult. “No.”

 

Yuuri blinked. Again. He was surprisingly getting a worse headache with this than with his hangover. “No?” He repeated, just to be sure.

 

“No.”

 

“And everybody you called to our party just went along with this? God, even you went along with this even without me talking to you for months.”

 

“Hey! Even you went along with it all yesterday. Phichit told me you even had a bachelor party!”

 

“I thought it was a dream! And bachelor's party!? I was just drinking in a club with my friends because I was depressed and needed a cheap drink, not for fun!”

 

After this outburst, they couldn't do anything but stare at each other. It didn't take much more for their laughter to fill the plane.

 

“I can't believe it!” Yuuri said in his hands, drunk in their sudden laugh. “We are so hopeless! I mean… sorry”

 

“No, you're right. We are hopeless.” Victor approached Yuuri, seizing the opportunity. “Dost it mean that you will still marry me?”

 

“We are already married, it seems.” Yuuri response, a bit confused again.

 

“But you don't remember our party! We will have to do it again, but now it will be bigger since we don't have to do it in your campus. We should get Makka as our ring boy and…”

 

And it was like this that figure ice skaters Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki had three weddings parties in six months. One in the Grand Prix final banquet in Sochi, one in Yuuri's university in Detroit, and the last one in Hasetsu at spring. Phichit and Chris were thrilled. Yuri cursed. Yakov went bald.

 

And they lived happily extra ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this. Maybe if you really like it...


End file.
